Le plan de la coupe était presque parfait
by Iroko
Summary: ...mais il avait quand même de sérieuses failles. Et si Harry et Cédric profitaient de l'une d'entre elles ?


Disclamer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Blabla de l'auteur : Même si le plan a plutôt bien marché au final, il y avait quand même de grosses failles. Entre le fait qu'Harry aurait pu se faire brûler vif par un dragon, se noyer dans le lac, et être arrêté par un piège du labyrinthe. Sans compter que si il a effectivement saisi le trophée, il ne l'a pas fait tout seul. Et ça aurait pu changer l'histoire au lieu de rajouter seulement une victime de plus aux crimes de Voldemort.

 **Le plan de la coupe était presque parfait**

L'excitation de Cédric suite à la découverte que la coupe des trois sorciers était un portoloin, laissa vite place à l'étonnement puis à la méfiance. Il imita rapidement Harry qui avait sorti sa baguette. Attraper la coupe était censé être la fin du tournoi. Et ce cimetière désert, loin de Poudlard – on ne voyait ni le château ni les montagnes qui l'entouraient – ne ressemblait en rien à une épreuve surprise réglementaire.

Cédric eut un mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'ils aperçurent la silhouette qui se dirigeait vers eux. Et quand Harry s'effondra subitement de douleur, la main sur sa cicatrice, il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Lançant un sort d'explosion en direction de la silhouette pour la distraire, il agrippa Harry et transplana à Pré-au-lard. Il fut soulagé de s'y retrouver en un seul morceau et se dépêcha de vérifier qu'il en était de même pour Harry. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait un transplanage d'escorte et ce n'était pas dans les meilleurs conditions avec le stress de la menace inconnue.

Le mal de tête d'Harry semblait avoir diminué et il put confirmer à Cédric que tout semblait ok à part sa jambe qui avait été blessée par l'acromentule. Cédric décida d'y regarder de plus près et voir s'ils devaient la bander ou autre, vu qu'il faudrait un moment pour rejoindre le château et accéder aux soins de Mme Pomfresh. Écartant aussi délicatement qu'il pouvait les lambeaux du pantalon, Cédric fut horrifié en découvrant qu'il manquait un bout de chair à mi-mollet, bien en-dessous de la blessure causée par l'acromentule.

\- Oh Harry, je suis désolé !

\- T'inquiètes, ça fait pas beaucoup plus mal que tout-à-l'heure, et si tu nous avais pas sorti aussi vite du cimetière on serait probablement morts.

\- Ce... c'était Tu-sais-qui, n'est-ce pas ? Ta cicatrice t'a fait mal quand on l'a aperçu.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que la silhouette était lui, ou seulement lui, mais il était dans le coin, c'est sûr. Finalement c'est bien lui qui est à l'origine de ma participation au tournoi. Il doit y avoir un de ses serviteurs parmi les personnes qui sont à Poudlard.

\- Mais qui ?

\- Je doute que les Serpentards aient le niveau pour le coup de la coupe vu ce qu'en ont dit les professeurs, mais sait-on jamais. Karkaroff ferait un bon coupable mais vu comme il a renié Voldemort et trahi ses anciens camarades, je doute qu'il se risque à reprendre contact avec son ancien maître. Mr Coupton a disparu mais s'il a fait quelque chose, ce n'était pas de son plein gré vu ce qu'il m'a dit en demandant à voir Dumbledore, et ça veut dire qu'il y a au moins quelqu'un d'autre. En général c'est souvent le prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui pose des problèmes, mais là c'est un ami de Dumbledore qui déteste les mages noirs et en a arrêté plus que quiconque. Et il a essayé de me protéger et de m'aider, sans pour autant tricher, tout le long du tournoi.

\- C'est sûr que c'est pas évident. La seule chose qu'on sait avec certitude c'est que le coupable voulait absolument que tu gagnes vu qu'il fallait que tu attrapes le trophée. Il a dû réussir à se glisser dans le labyrinthe pour attaquer Fleur et mettre Krum son imperium. Et il a failli me sortir aussi.

\- Il doit faire partie des personnes qui patrouillaient autour du labyrinthe.

\- Il y a des chances. Dumbledore sera plus à même d'enquêter. On ferait mieux de rentrer, tu as besoin de voir Mme Pomfresh. Ça te va si je te lévite ? Ça évitera à ta jambe de subir les cahots de la marche.

\- Oui, ça sera sûrement mieux. Et puis c'est ton père qui sera content de te voir revenir triomphalement sur tes deux jambes en m'ayant sauvé.

\- Merlin, j'espère qu'il ne va pas encore en profiter pour essayer de te rabaisser. Je suis très heureux qu'il m'aime et me soutienne, mais des fois j'aimerais bien qu'il écoute un peu plus ce que je lui dis.

\- Bah, je commence à avoir l'habitude. De toute façon à part mes amis proches, tout le monde s'imagine tout et n'importe quoi sur mon compte et croit tous les mensonges écrits par Rita Skeeter.

\- J'ai envie de vomir en repensant au moment où elle m'a pincé la joue. Je doute que mon père aurait apprécié le portrait qu'elle aurait fait de moi si elle n'avait pas préféré te monter en scandale.

\- Seul point positif de ce tournoi : j'ai protégé ton image.

\- Et je t'en remercie. Levicorpus.

\- Woua **aaa** ao. … Ça fait bizarre.

\- Au moins tu peux regarder les étoiles, on a de la chance qu'il ne pleuve pas.

\- Encore heureux, on a été assez mouillé pendant la deuxième tâche.

\- Surtout toi, moi j'ai gardé la tête à l'air libre.

\- Et tu as bien fait. Si j'avais pu trouver ce sort, je n'aurais pas manqué de me noyer à la fin.

\- Ça aurait été le comble pour un Gryffondor de finir tout bleu.

\- Le pire aurait été que les strangulots me mettent au vert.

\- Et sinon tu prévoies de passer au roux cet été ? Vu que j'habite pas loin des Weasley, on pourrait se retrouver un jour.

\- Si Dumbledore me laisse aller chez eux, ce sera avec joie.

\- Pourquoi Dumbledore t'interdirait d'aller chez tes amis ?

\- Depuis la première année il insiste pour que je passe au moins une bonne partie de l'été chez mon oncle et ma tante. Une histoire de protection du sang. Autrement je serais ravi d'emménager chez les Weasley et ma « famille » serait ravie d'être débarrassée de l'abomination magique que je suis.

\- ...Tu as été confié à des moldus qui détestent la magie !?

\- Ouais. Après c'est pas comme si il y avait beaucoup de choix. Enfin il y aurait eu mon parrain s'il n'avait pas été accusé à tort de la trahison de mes parents et du meurtre de treize moldus plus le véritable traître.

\- Attends, attends... tu parles de Sirius Black !? Il est innocent ?

\- Oui. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il voulait tuer l'année dernière, mais le traître qu'il avait découvert être devenu le rat de la famille Weasley dans un article de journal qu'il avait récupéré à Azkaban.

\- Dumbledore est au courant ?

\- Oui. Mais le ministre a refusé de nous croire et Sirius est obligé de rester caché et on ne peut pas emménager ensemble.

\- Si le ministre refuse de croire Dumbledore, je me demande ce qu'il a dans la cervelle.

\- L'amour de ses prérogatives et le refus de voir ce qu'il croit être remis en cause. Un peu comme Snape qui me déteste parce que je suis obligatoirement la copie conforme de mon père qu'il détestait.

\- Alors que tu ne l'as même pas connu ? Enfin rien d'étonnant vu comme il préjuge les élèves qui ne sont pas à Serpentard.

\- Oui, je parie que le jour où il prendra sa retraite le nombre d'élèves à passer l'Aspic de potion va doubler.

\- Sauf si son successeur est pire.

\- Faut pas exagérer, il n'y a pas de malédiction sur ce poste-là, on peut donc engager le meilleur. Le problème c'est de le virer s'il se révèle mauvais professeur. Vu qu'on a toujours Snape sur le dos, et même Binns alors qu'il est mort, on peut se demander si la protection de l'employé n'est pas supérieure à l'intérêt de l'employeur.

\- Effectivement. Encore que dans le cas de Binns ça doit les arranger d'avoir un professeur qui ne leur coûte rien.

\- Sûrement. D'ailleurs je me demande combien ils payent les profs. Remus ne s'est même pas acheté de robe neuve alors que pour une fois il avait un travail à temps complet sur une année entière en étant logé et nourri.

\- C'est vrai mais ça aurait pu faire bizarre qu'il change soudainement de garde-robe. Et puis il devait préférer faire des économies vu comme ça doit être difficile pour un loup-garou de trouver et de garder un job.

\- Fichus préjugés. Alors qu'il y a pas plus gentil que lui et qu'il est un super enseignant.

\- De tous les professeurs que j'ai eu, lui et Maugrey étaient les meilleurs. Mais la paranoïa de Maugrey est un peu stressante parfois et je m'inquiète qu'il n'ait pas traumatisé quelques élèves de 1ère année.

\- C'est sûr qu'il donne l'impression de faire cours à de futurs aurors qui ont déjà les mangemorts aux trousses. Dans mon cas c'est la réalité mais une bonne partie des élèves vont probablement se choisir un projet de vie plus calme. À condition que Voldemort ne réussisse pas un énième plan pour reprendre toutes ses forces et nous replonger dans la guerre.

\- Surtout qu'il a été plutôt actif ces dernières années. Enfin, si on en croit les rumeurs.

\- Eh bien je sais pas ce que tu as entendu, mais il squattait la tête de Quirrell lors de ma première année. Ensuite un de ses mangemorts a introduit son journal à Poudlard pour qu'il prenne possession d'un élève et rouvre la chambre des secrets. En troisième année il n'avait rien manigancé mais si on en croit Trelawney, le traître qu'on a échoué à capturer l'a retrouvé et l'aide à présent. Et cette année il a monté un plan inutilement compliqué pour me mettre la main dessus.

\- …Bizarrement je commence à me sentir soulagé de quitter Poudlard. Il faudrait **vraiment** revoir la sécurité.

\- À qui le dis-tu. Entre Dumbledore qui utilise l'école comme terrain de bataille en risquant les dommages collatéraux sur des élèves innocents, les professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui sont engagés sans enquête, Hagrid qui recueille des animaux dangereux sans en informer quiconque, le ministre qui a bien failli me faire tuer en imposant les détraqueurs l'année dernière...

\- Si Dumbledore n'avait pas été là pour te ralentir, ta chute aurait été fatale.

\- Et ton père n'aurait pas pu se vanter que tu m'ais battu.

\- Peut-être que je pourrais négocier pour qu'il ne mentionne plus jamais cette histoire en échange de pouvoir se vanter que je t'ai sauvé la vie.

\- J'apprécierais. Ça m'aurais moins dérangé si tu m'avais battu en conditions normales. Même si ça resterait irritant vu comme il le présentait et j'avoue que j'ai un peu d'orgueil sur mon talent au Quidditch. Mais bon, c'est quand même la seule chose pour laquelle je suis doué.

\- Pas la seule chose, mais c'est vrai que tu es le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard.

\- Mais en-dehors de ça je suis un élève moyen.

\- Tu as réussi à jeter un patronus corporel alors que beaucoup de sorciers adultes n'y arrivent pas !

\- Mais j'ai travaillé dur pour l'apprendre ! ...Bon c'est vrai que je me débrouille plutôt bien en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Quand il ne s'agit pas de répondre à un questionnaire de Lockhart.

\- Je pense que seules les filles ont eu la moyenne sur ces devoirs-là. Mais tu as quand même vaincu Tu-sais-qui en étant bébé, ce n'est pas rien.

\- Pour ce qu'on en sait, ça pourrait très bien être ma mère qui m'ait jeté un sortilège de bouclier de son invention.

\- C'est vrai qu'il plane un certain mystère sur cette nuit-là. Très bien Monsieur l'étudiant moyen, que dirais-tu si je demandais à mon père de t'aider pour ton histoire de tuteur ? Les Diggory ne font pas partie des familles les plus nobles et puissantes mais nous avons quand même une très bonne réputation et mon père a beaucoup de relations au Ministère.

\- Ça serait génial mais je ne sais pas si c'est possible. Et puis je ne voudrais pas que vous vous mettiez dans l'embarras.

\- T'inquiètes, s'il se laisse un peu trop porter par son orgueil de père, mon paternel est en général quelqu'un de très posé et intelligent. Il saura trouver le meilleur moyen de te tirer de là. Et puis il te doit bien ça après que tu m'ais prévenu pour les dragons, sauvé de Krum, alerté de l'acromentule qui me fonçait dessus, et tiré des lianes du labyrinthe.

\- Pitié, je croyais qu'on avait dit que c'était toi le sauveur.

\- Plutôt qu'on s'est sauvé mutuellement.

\- Avoue plutôt que tu ne veux pas affronter seul Rita Skeeter.

\- Ah ah. C'est pas faux. Mais tu préfères vraiment passer pour une pauvre victime jetée en pâture au terrible tournoi par le grand méchant et sauvé par le preux chevalier ?

\- Merlin, elle serait bien capable de le tourner comme ça.

\- Et puis si tu n'avais pas été avec moi dans le cimetière avec ta cicatrice détecteur de mage noir, j'aurais pu me faire surprendre et tuer. Quand on s'est retrouvé là-bas j'étais plus surpris et curieux que sur mes gardes.

\- Vu qu'il n'attendait que moi, il n'aurait pas du tout apprécié que tu te pointes seul à ma place.

\- C'est sûr. Et là il doit être furax qu'on lui ait filé sous le nez.

\- Si seulement il pouvait crever de rage et me laisser finir tranquillement ma scolarité.

\- Croisons les doigts, en attendant on arrive au portail, prêt à affronter la foule de nos supporters ?

\- Je préférerais me glisser à l'infirmerie et demander à un elfe de maison de quérir Pomfresh et d'avertir Dumbledore, mais quand faut y aller...

\- Au moins on sera deux face à la multitude.

\- Ouais. Ensemble contre l'adversité, ça nous a plutôt réussi cette année.

FIN ?

Et si Cédric les transplanait par sécurité ? Après tout Harry ne peut pas savoir le faire à cause de son âge et Voldemort avait prévu que ses mangemorts transplanent après le rituel. C'est de cette idée qu'est partie l'histoire. Sauf que je n'avais aucun plan pour la suite. Vu qu'ils devaient marcher vu l'impossibilité de transplaner à Poudlard même, il était normal qu'ils discutent, même si je me suis trouvée embarquée au fil de la conversation sans savoir où j'allais. Peut-être laisserais-je la suite à votre imagination ou peut-être couvrirais-je la conclusion de ce tournoi, voire prolongerai l'histoire sur un Harry x Cédric ?

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
